YuGiOh KIDZ!
by MysticalFlameGoddess
Summary: Have you ever wondered what kind of life the Yu-Gi-Oh cast went through when they were kids? Are they lovely angels or devil brats? Teddy bears? ice cream? rr


ANYWAY, DA STORY BEGINS........................................NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!! *LIGHTS, CAMERAS, AND.......ACTION!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
MKD: fwoom!  
  
MKD: ...am i starting?  
  
SeungGirl: yep  
  
MKD: okay  
  
SeungGirl: Disclaimer: We dun own Yugioh, want to say something?  
  
SeungGirl: *looks at MKD*  
  
MKD: but we do OWN YOUR SOULS IF YOU FLAME!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *is carried off by muses*  
  
SeungGirl: HEHEE  
  
SeungGirl]: This is written by a whacko sixth grader and a...  
  
SeungGirl *pssst what do I say?*  
  
MKD: an obsessive compulsive eighth grader  
  
SeungGirl: YEAH!  
  
SeungGirl: AND WE RULE!!! AND SO DOES JASON!!  
  
people: Jason who?  
  
SeungGirl: JASON VOOHEEROS!!! HOWEVER YOU SPELL IT!!!!!!  
  
MKD: BUT LUIGI SHALL COME FOR HIS PEPTO BISMAL SUIT OF DOOM!!!!  
  
SeungGirl: O.O;;; YEAH! DAT TOO!!  
  
MKD: ^_^'  
  
Little Yugi: CAN YOU SHUT UP!!! WE'RE TRYING TO SWEEP!!  
  
SeungGirl: (awww cute little baby tawk)  
  
MKD: kawaii!!!!!!  
  
MKD: *grabs little yugi and huggles him*  
  
chibi bakura: *sniffle* I thought I was your friend...  
  
SeungGirl: ^___^ YOU CAN BE MYYYY FRIEND!!!  
  
MKD: Chibi Bakura: *huggle* ^_^ *sticks tongue out at MKD*  
  
SeungGirl: WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU KEPT A SLIDE IN YOUR ROOM YUGI!!!!!!!!  
  
MKD: *hiccup*  
  
Little yugi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! I WANNA SWEEEEP!! ;_;  
  
Chibi Ryou: HEEEEWWWWP!!!!!! I'M AWERGIC TO MY TEDDY BEAWR!  
  
SeungGirl]: You wanna sweep? Okay, here! *gives Yugi a duster thingy*  
  
SeungGirl ... *looks at chibi Ryou*  
  
SeungGirl: THEN YOU SHOULD.....  
  
SeungGirl: GET AWAY FROM YOUR TEDDY!! HE'S HIGHLY CONTAGIOUS!!  
  
SeungGirl: *puts lots of hair spray on it* (A/N: Oo; )  
  
Chibi Ryou: *runs across room but realizes that he's still holding his teddy bear*  
  
Police outside: PUT THAT TEDDY BEAR DOWN AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR!!  
  
Chibi Ryou: *throws teddy bear out window* TEEEEEDDY!!!!!! *sits in a corner and cries*  
  
SeungGirl: Poor Bakura.......want a cookie?  
  
Little Yami: *eats cookie*  
  
Chibi/Little Yugi: I WANNNNNNAAA SWEEEEP D*****!!!  
  
SeungGirl: O__O  
  
Everyone: *stares at him*  
  
Bob: Hey look! I'm in the ficcie! *jumps off a building* Good thing I forgot my parachute! *sprouts wings and flies off*  
  
SeungGirl: Hey! I want Jason in here! ;_; JASSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!  
  
Jason Kidd: Yeah?  
  
SeungGirl: NOT YOU!!! *kicks him out the window*  
  
Chibi Yami Malik: *sprays Little Yugi in the mouth with Windex* You need to cwean your mowff!  
  
Jason Kidd: *lands in a pile of ice cream*  
  
Little Yami: *eats ice cream*  
  
Chibi Tea: *sitting in a corner* .....I......loo-oo.....ve...... *writes on the wall* YU--  
  
SeungGirl: *smashes Tea into the wall*  
  
SeungGirl: STOP WRITING ON THE WALL!!! You're grounded for 12 hours!!  
  
Chibi Tea: O_O;  
  
Little Malik: I WANT TO EAT THE SUGAWR!!!!!! SUUUUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAAAWR!!!!!!!!!  
  
SeungGirl: Where's MKD? I need help :(  
  
Little Ryou: *sniffle* I'M COMING FOWR YOU TEDDY! *jumps out window* Ouchies... *rubs head* TEEEEDDY!!!!! WHERE AWRE YOOOOUUUU?!?!?!  
  
MKD: *pops up randomly* Hi!  
  
Teddy: Over here.....heh, heh, heh. *rips himself apart*  
  
Little Ryou: EEK TEDDY!!  
  
Teddy: I;m not teddy....I'm.....your old pal, CHUCKIE!!!  
  
Chuckie: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Little Ryou: Nooooo..... Your name is....SPAGHETTI!  
  
Little Bakura: I wanna be suicidal! I wanna be suicidal!!! Pwease, MKD? Pwease?!  
  
Little Yugi: Since I can't get peace and quiet..... *jumps out the window* GOOD BYE FRIENDS!!!!!!  
  
Little Yugi: *lands in a pile of ice cream*  
  
Jason Kidd: Hello  
  
Little Yami: *waves* Bye!  
  
Litle Yugi: EWW!! A BIG SCARY MAN!!!!  
  
Little Yami: *pout* I want the ice cream...  
  
Little Malik: SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAAAWR!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SeungGirl: *walking around* I want Jason........  
  
MKD: *skips across the screen*  
  
SeungGirl: JASON VOORHEES!!!  
  
Jason Voorhees: *appears*  
  
SeungGirl: *gasps* JASON!!!!  
  
Jason Voorhees: *raises his machete high above his head*  
  
Jason Voorhees: *grunts*  
  
SeungGirl: NOOOOOO!! I'M A FAN!!! NOT A--A---  
  
Little Kaiba: I want a big stuffed tigewr with the wowrd "Moose" written on his fowrhead!  
  
SeungGirl: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP MKD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MKD:]: *grabs machette* HOW DARE YOU USE ONE OF THESE THINGS WHEN YOU KNOW THAT STILLETTOS ARE BETTER?!?!?!  
  
Jason Voorhees: *grunts*  
  
SeungGirl: That's not such a good idea, MKD....  
  
MKD: I'm trading in this piece of trash for a stilletto!  
  
SeungGirl: He's killed over 100 people in 20 years..  
  
Jason Voorhees: *right behind her* *grunts*  
  
MKD: *skips off with the machette*  
  
Jason Voorhees: *runs after her*  
  
MKD: *skips faster*  
  
MKD: *stops skipping to play with fire* Oooohhhh.... Fire..... Pretty.......  
  
Jason Voorhees: *hold up a sign saying, "You don't wanna do that, kid"  
  
MKD: *pokes fire* Ouchies... Heh.... *pokes fire again* Heh...  
  
Jason: *pulls machette away from her while she's distracted*  
  
Jason: *runs off*  
  
MKD: *twitch* HOW DARE YOU TAKE THAT FROM ME!??!?!!? *runs after Jason*  
  
Jason: *disappears*  
  
MKD: STILLETTOS ARE BETTER AND YOU KNOW IT -- whoa... Where'd he go...?  
  
*Jason is replaced by......FREDDY KREUGER*  
  
MKD: It's like "Find the Muffin" except with mass murderers....  
  
Freddy: Hello there.....hehehehehe....  
  
MKD: *waves* Hello!  
  
Freddy: I'll be seeing YOU in your nightmare..... HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!  
  
MKD: ...How do you know I won't be in your nightmare?!  
  
Freddy: *stops laughing* Oh?  
  
MKD: Yup!  
  
Freddy: How's that? I'm the one who kills people in their nightmares...  
  
MKD: So? I made Ryou kill Yugi!  
  
Little Yugi: O_O  
  
SeungGirl: Yeah! And Freddy always wears a stupid Christmas sweater!  
  
Freddy: *turns around*  
  
Freddy: Errrr  
  
MKD:*spins in a circle*  
  
SeungGirl: You're not scary right now  
  
Freddy: COME TO PAPA!!!! BWAHAHAHHA! *charges at SeungGirl*  
  
MKD: ...The Pope?  
  
SeungGirl: HELP!!! HE'S LIKE, GONNA RAPE ME OR SOMETHING! *steps aside and he smashes into a wall*  
  
Freddy: Ouwch...  
  
Little Bakura: *sets wall on fire* Whee....  
  
SeungGirl: Ew, you look so ugly.... I bet yo momma was so ugly too, that she--  
  
SeungGirl: OH MY GOSH, THE KIDS!!!  
  
SeungGirl: JASON WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOOOU!??!?!  
  
SeungGirl: YUGI!!!  
  
Little Yugi: T_T Why is everyone out to get me?!?!?! I just want a nap!!!!  
  
SeungGirl: KIDS!!!  
  
SeungGirl: WHERE!!?!?!  
  
Little Bakura: I ate them.  
  
SeungGirl: *disappears*  
  
Chibi Tea: *stuck in the wall* Get me outa here! *finally gets herself out but has no head*  
  
Chibi Tea: O__________O;; Ew.  
  
Little Malik: ... *looks at Tea* I'm going to store my pineapple on her shoulders... *sticks a random pineapple where her head is supposed to be*  
  
Chibi Tea:" Oh, like this is supposed to make me feel better? -_-0  
  
Little Malik: YES! NOW FEEL HAPPY!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MKD: To Be Continued....already....  
  
SeungGirl: *yawn* Pretty random, huh?  
  
MKD: But....isn't randomness a good thing?  
  
SeungGirl: ^_^ Review please and we'll---  
  
MKD: Give you a cookie!  
  
SeungGirl: For those who don't know, Jason Voorhees is the guy in the hockey mask. Ya know, da killer from the movie, "Friday the 13th and then appeared as Freddy's rival in "Freddy vs. Jason" (LOOOOVE DAT MOVIE!!)  
  
MKD: I wanna watch that! *pout*  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Kidz: ...Can we watch it MKD-sama and SeungGirl-san?  
  
MKD/SeungGirl: Weeeeeellllllllll..... We'll see! Be here on the next chapter and see what these little munchkins get into when they're alone!  
  
SeungGirl: ....and for those who haven't figured it out yet, I'm obsessed with the movie and I think Jason is AWESOME!! ^_^ So.....that's why I was all like, "Jason!" and blah, blah, blah.  
  
MKD: Uh huh! So now, SAYONARA! 


End file.
